1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roofing apparatus and method. More specifically, the invention relates to a closure rail for securing panels to a roof and a method of using a closure rail in roofing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common metal roof system is one called a standing seam roof which is constructed of many interlocking panels that run vertically from the roof's ridge to the eave. The interlocking seam, or rib, where two panels join together is raised above the roof's flat surface, allowing water to run off without seeping between panels.
Various methods and means have been employed for attaching each panel to the roof and one panel to the next. Fasteners, such as screws, are a common means for attaching each panel to the roof and clips are often used to connect one panel to the next. Typically panels are attached to the roof first and then ridge and hip caps are used with “Z” closures to form a watertight seal against rain and weather.
Some components for a standing seam roof may be shaped and cut at the jobsite and other components, such as the panels, are often shaped by a manufacturer and delivered to the jobsite where they are cut to the specific length for the applicable section of roof, from the eave to the ridge or hip.
The metal used is usually a thin gauge sheet metal and may arrive at the jobsite in a spool to unroll lengths for forming and cutting roof components. A tool known as a brake is a self-contained, portable metalworking tool that may be used at the jobsite for forming and cutting the roof components. Due to expense and weight, the gauge of the metal is usually thin, making the metal easily shaped by the brake into the desired components. Portable mills may also be available on a jobsite to roll form roof panels.